


Smokey Robinson and Friday's with Laura

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: Domestic Fluff set five years in the future.. David tells the story about how he and Matteo got their cat Smokey and every Friday is dinner with Laura but David wants some time to himself but naps always make things cursed.A companion piece to another work. Check A/N for link.





	Smokey Robinson and Friday's with Laura

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to Tired, Hungry and Loving You. I literally stayed up until 1:30 AM writing this because I needed to get it out of my head so I hope you all enjoy it! No beta so don't be harsh on me. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here is a link to the original piece. Both can be read as stand alone's. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875233

He was walking home from the market when he realized it was Friday. Friday, specially evenings only meant one thing to David. They were reserved for Laura, his sister. Normally he was very excited about spending time with her especially since she got back from Paris a few months back after a two year stay but lately he just wanted to have a nice weekend to himself without anyone bothering him, well almost everyone. Their cat Smokey Robinson or Smokey for short was always an exception to the rule. Smokey was always welcome to climb on his lap, or his head, or his entire body because she just couldn’t sit still.

He remembered the night he and his partner, Matteo, found Smokey, or at the time “the cat” wandering the back ally when they were moving into their flat a few years ago. “The cat” was black and superstitious Matteo started going on a rant about how they were going to have bad luck and she’s an omen but when said omen decided to rub up against his ankle mid rant, claiming Matteo’s oversized jeans and by extension Matteo as her own her own. He stopped talking and moving completely as the cat purred and rubbed herself up against him. He looked down paralyzed like he was afraid for his life. She then proceeded to let out one loud meow and stare directly at his boyfriend with determination. The cat was pawing at him like she wanted him to lift her in his arms. Matteo looked down at her with confusion in his eyes but decided to oblige anyway. With one quick swoop Matteo lifted the furry omen over his head and looked back and forth between the feline and David. Her eyes were a greenish yellow color to David’s brown, but Matteo still decided to say “Wow. It’s like she is your twin. Can we get her a septum piercing too?” David responded by slapping his pale arm, leaving a red mark on his skin. The cat hissed at him. He was a little jealous of a cat. Is that possible? It was.

“So, I guess, we are keeping her?” David asked. Matteo didn’t really respond, he just kept holding the cat in his arms until they got back to their place. That night there was a can of tuna and take out container full of water for their furry friend. The next morning Matteo had already returned from the pet shop with the essentials and some toys. His blue eyed boy really did just decide on a whim to take in a street cat. He was a sucker for lost souls who needed a home. Maybe he was more like this cat than he thought.

The cat was a little timid indoors and clung to Matteo and his person like glue. She wasn’t a big fan of David at first. She yearned for Matteo’s attention and when David got it instead of her she bit him. He had to admit he didn’t blame her, he liked clinging to Matteo too. He was skinny, but warm and squishy.

When it came time to name the cat, they were both at a loss until _I Second That Emotion_ by Smokey Robinson and The Miracles started playing on David’s Spotify playlist and the cat started meowing loudly at them both and her tail was a buzz. She nestled between them on the couch where David was sketching and Matteo was playing the new Zelda on his emulator. That’s how they got “Smokey Robinson.” They were going to name her miracle but she wasn’t cheesy like her dads, so Smokey Robinson Florenzi-Schreibner it was. Eventually she just became “Smokey.” And David was glad for it, even though they rarely ever called her by her actually name. Other names they considered included “Cheese” “Toast” “Cheese Toast” and his personal favorite “Kiki.” 

As much as he loved reminiscing about Smokey and her genesis in the Florenzi-Schreibner household he knew he was only thinking about it to avoid having to go to Laura’s later. Matteo worked as a line cook on Friday nights at the restaurant down the block, and he was off from the café every other weekend so a nice quiet Friday editing his film project would be a lovely place to be and knowing he was also off the next day seemed like a good perk to have, but unfortunately David’s phone buzzes right then and there as dreams of what a quiet night would look like began to shatter. He sighs at himself at the thought of looking at his phone. He was just being moody and he knew that. He loves Laura and he should just push himself to sit through it.

He perks up like he just got a text from his crush every time there is a text from Matteo, which after five years of being together, three of which were spent living together must mean they are doing something right.

\---  
“Hey shithead. <3\. They don’t need me at work tonight.  
I want to make something for Laura’s later. See you home soon. Love you.  
P.S. Bought Smokey cat nip… it’s going to be lit!!!”  
\---

David chuckled to himself. He had no idea why the love of his life always insisted on bringing anything to Laura’s. Whenever they went over there she always cooked a meal for a family of twenty, easily, but Matteo’s cooking was something else entirely. His boyfriend’s food was always made with frantic emotion which made it hard to replicate in taste. He was glad he went shopping because Matteo was going to use up everything with his experimental recipes, the saving grace is that his food was always delicious. Who knew natural talent and cooking as a coping technique would work? Apparently, Matteo and his therapist.

He finally made it home and with groceries. He enjoyed the exercise of climbing five flights of stairs. He wasn’t sure if he could say the same for his boyfriend who always huffed and puffed. It wasn’t David’s fault Matteo had to smoke, although lately he’s been trying to quit everything to help steady his brain. He laughed to himself about the time the two of them had the conversation about quitting cigarettes and Matteo in defensive mode still had to be ridiculous, “I’ll quit when I want, the only drug I can’t quit is you.” It was silly, but silly turned David on so they both did get some good sex out of it that night. That was a nice memory. They had a lot of good memories to outweigh the bad especially since that particularly one came just days after David received an Instagram message from one of the monsters at his former high school who wanted to make peace with him. He never answered. Some wounds never fully heal and scars remain fresh on the skin even after years of positive love and healing. Before he got too serious he knew he needed to take a nap. Something nice and quick, so he laid down on the couch and almost immediately dozed off.

When David woke up he was groggy. He hated naps. They halted progress in the day, a day that didn’t have enough hours in it to begin with. He opened and closed his eyes rapidly, his long lashes fluttering synchronous with his lids. He couldn’t quite shake his nap so he ever so lightly slapped his face and reached for his phone when he heard laughter from the kitchen. A laugh that sounded like Laura’s came from that direction. “Wait, what time is it?” he said to no one. It was late. So late. He slept through the afternoon and early evening and it was nearly 21:00. He jumped from his place on the couch and ran into the kitchen to find Matteo and Laura laughing at something. Matteo was the first to notice him. He was wearing his t-shirt that he wore everywhere that read _trans rights are human rights,_ black sweat pants, and a chef’s hat accompanied by an apron that Hans got him for his twenty first birthday. His smile lit up his whole face and he walked over to give him a peck on the cheek, followed by a soft kiss on the lips. “Wow, look it’s Mr. Sleepyhead!” Laura’s brown eyes found his own and she shook her head. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tightly. “my baby brother is clearly not getting enough sleep taking a power nap like that.” She wore a pretty red lip stick he never saw before and her hair was looking super bouncy. He melted into her touch. He did miss Laura when she wasn’t around. She was one of three maternal figures in his life. The others were his boyfriends sweet and loving mother, and his tough as nails God-mom. He felt bad for not wanting to see her earlier. Plus, she looked beautiful in that floral short sleeve dress. He was going to draw all three of them later, he decided right then and there. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked still in a bit of a haze after his nap. “Well since you were asleep, Matteo asked if I wanted to stop by instead. He made us breakfast for dinner.” Laura explained, smiling. He smiled back and she reached over to ruffle his hair. He really was happy to see her. “Oh yeah, Mr. Florenzi always delivers the goods.” He stated. Laura made a disgusted face, followed by a very simple “David, please, I wish to eat dinner first before hearing about Matteo’s delivery of goods.” The Schreibner siblings both cringed at the comment and laughed while saying “ew” at the same time. The subject of their disgust was in the middle of wrapping up whatever he was doing and said “I heard that, assholes” and gave them both the finger which looked hilarious considering the cartoonish chef hat he was wearing. “Sorry, Luigi!” the siblings said at the same time.

David went to go set the table for the three of them and grabbed Matteo’s gaming chair from their bedroom because they only had two chairs and couch in the tiny one bedroom that they shared. He and Laura sat down and chatted for a bit. They both offered to help his boyfriend, but he wasn’t having it. He just wanted them to hang out. Matteo soon joined them with Challah French toast, fresh fruit and David’s personal favorite, Shakshouka. The three of them sat down to eat quietly. Clearly everyone was hungry because no one spoke and the food was gone in minutes. Finally, Matteo broke the silence. “Hey, remember the first time we sat down like this?” David remembered all right. It was the morning after they first made love. Two days after he decided he would never run again because he was in love and was loved. One year after that Matteo was hospitalized and started therapy which was one of the darkest moments of their lives. Two years after that it was top surgery and Matteo holding him while he cried tears of joys, shouting “finally” in his head, and moving together and Smokey forced herself into their lives, and Three years after that Laura moved to Paris for a job she didn’t like. Four years after that Kiki proposed to Carlos. Five years later they sat in this moment. Next year Kiki and Carlos get married. The time just ticks by and they sit here, his family eating like it all just started. “Yes, I remember” he grinned. Matteo smiled back at him. That stupid sideways smirk he loved it so much. Laura’s eyes shifted between the two of them and held back a giggle.

David looked in her direction “what are you laughing at, giggles?” he asked her, genuinely curious. “It’s just I remember…” she began and couldn’t stop laughing “I just remember when you first told me about Matteo and that you thought you might be interested and he might be interested back. We went to that neon party and you spent hours rehearsing in front of the mirror, and I…” she kept laughing and David wanted to stop her but he couldn’t for some reason make the effort. “.. and I remember you standing there saying you look good today, in various tones and facial expressions, you even raised your eye brow and did finger guns in one version and oh lord look how far we’ve come.” She was laughing so hard “then we get to this party and he just stands there staring at you, and you’re literally trying to help his drunk girlfriend off the floor and I’m sorry… how did you two ever make this work?” Laura had tears in her eyes from laughter and David kicked her under the table while gritting his teeth. “Ouch!” she screeched in between laughs. “You know, come to think of it he did say I looked good except I literally locked myself up in my room having a panic attack because I thought you were his girlfriend so I looked like shit when he told me this.” now Matteo was also laughing “I can’t believe you practiced that.” He was looking directly at him and trying to scarf down French toast at the same time. “I hate you both, I’m leaving” and he got up to do just that when Matteo grabbed him and pulled him on his lap, wrapping his arm on his waist “nope, not happening you just look so good right now.” He used his free hand to make a finger gun at him. David was shaking his own head. “I hate you both” and then he laughed. He laughed like he hadn’t laughed in years and Smokey took the chance to jump up on his vacated chair so she can join the party too and clean herself. He went from being alone to having a home for eternity, when did that happen?


End file.
